PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE D Core D's role has been to provide dissemination of research, data and other outputs championed by CEDA and its affiliates. Audiences include faculty and students on the Berkeley campus, other campuses and institutions domestically and internationally, and also to government and other agencies worldwide. The rich power of its signature databases, notably NTA and HMD ? and now CenSoc and UCNets ? provide research opportunities and drive decision-making at all levels of government. The Core D Aims reflect the activities necessary to actualize its role: sharing of results, analyses, data, and software, as well as the training and modalities for taking advantage of the unique and valuable datasets that are part of CEDA's excellence. CEDA has a legacy of cutting edge work in demographic and fiscal projections and in the construction of large international data sets which support and enrich this work. For a number of years, researchers, government agencies, and international agencies world-wide have been able to use the Human Mortality Database and the National Transfer Accounts data for analysis and projections. In the past five years we have added the CenSoc historical census data, and the UC Berkeley Social Networks Study (UCNets). Core D leverages the value of these valuable data by responding to specific requests for projections, facilitating the use creating user friendly documentation and providing technical support and training, and assisting in preparation of nontechnical bulletins, newsletters and reports.